1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swinging type camera designed to be released in response to input sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automation of the camera has progressed for the last several years and the present applicant has proposed an automatic release camera designed to automatically release the shutter in response to input sounds (refer to "Automatic Release Camera" in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-329184).
This camera is designed to detect the sound pressure level of every input sound to the camera, including a voice, laughter, a cheer, a clap, applause, and the like, and to perform a release operation when a detected sound pressure level keeps exceeding a reference sound pressure level for a predetermined period of time. It is, therefore, very convenient to use such a camera to take photographs at a banquet or party, because each release operation can be automatically performed at a jovial moment.
If such a camera is used, a user can be free from release operations. However, the user is still required to frame the picture to be taken. Otherwise, photography is continuously performed with the same frame set with the camera being placed on a tripod or a table. As a result, several photographs having the same composition are taken. During a banquet or a party, however, the user tends to forget to change the camera position, such an operation bothers the user.
Under these circumstances, the present applicant proposes a camera which can automatically change the framing by changing the camera position in synchronism with a photographic operation (Japanese Patent Application No. 1-51490).
The above-mentioned camera which automatically changes the framing (so-called swinging camera) is designed as follows. The camera is swung by a predetermined angle in one direction in synchronism with a wind-up operation of a film after a photographic operation. After reaching a certain angle, the camera is swung by a predetermined angle in the opposite direction. When the sound pressure levels of sound inputs exceed a predetermined level at the respective positions during this swinging operation, release operations are performed. By devising a swing mechanism for the camera, the camera can be swung by a predetermined angle in one direction. With this, people and scenes around the camera can be photographed.
In an automatic release camera of this type, however, a release operation is performed when the sound pressure level of an input sound satisfies release conditions even if the camera is swung to face a position where no objects are to be photographed, e.g. no people are present. As a result, photographs having no objects to be photographed may be taken.